Inseparable
by Jen23
Summary: 2008 Movieverse. Speed and Trixie have a moment before the 91st. annual Grand Prix.


_Author's Note: This is a one-shot based off of the __**2008 Speed Racer**__ movie. I thought of this idea when Speed was attempting to leave his home like Rex had. Thinking of Trixie while I was watching that part in the movie, I decided to write this. I hope that you enjoy it. (I do not own the Speed Racer characters.)_

"**Inseparable"**

Just minutes ago, Speed found out that he could compete in the 91st. annual Grand Prix. It was an unbelievable surprise, and one he and the ones closest to him were thrilled about. There was no time for talk amongst the family and friends, because they needed a car, the Mach 6. Quickly they made their way throughout the house to where they could each change into their blue mechanic outfits.

Only a few minutes later after changing, both Speed and Trixie accidentally smacked right into each other in the hall of the house.

The excitement of the upcoming race had Speed's adrenaline pumped, making him feel more than just wide awake. Seeing that Trixie was just as excited, or rather he had felt it, Speed couldn't help but smile as he backed away from her while his hands wrapped around her arms. "Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked not able to remove the smile from his face.

With her hands now on his chest, Trixie looked back at him with her own smile and said, "I'm fine, Speed. I guess we're both just a little excited."

"Just a little?" he joked, and before he could say anything else, Trixie pulled him into a hug.

Feeling her arms around him, Speed automatically hugged her back knowing that she too was more than just beyond excited about his dream; their dream in the Mach 6 coming true. However, even though his mind was in overdrive from the thought of the work they had ahead of them and the race to follow, he couldn't help but notice how tightly his girlfriend seemed to be holding him. It was almost as if she was holding on to him for dear life. After their hug, he released her while his hands moved on to her shoulders, and he said softly, "Are you okay?"

Looking at the one person she was so totally devoted to, Trixie smiled and simply shook her head yes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, thinking that her smile looked forced.

As her smile faded, Trixie said, "It's just that no one knows better than me how…heart broken you were even just minutes ago over the races possibly being fixed. That's why you didn't know I was here when we were all hiding in the kitchen. After I left, I snuck back over to talk to Mom, because I was worried about you. Now I'm relieved to see you so happy."

"Yeah," Speed replied knowing how much she always worried about him. He knew he couldn't have a more dedicated girlfriend. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes. I'm just happy over you entering the Grand Prix. That you're still here," she said not wanting to bring him down or the attention onto herself. This was Speed's moment, though he did always include her.

Suddenly what was on her mind hit Speed. After all it never took him long to figure out what she was thinking since the two had been just about inseparable since they were eight years old. Lifting his right hand, he gently placed it on the side of her face and said so seriously, "I'm sorry, Trix."

Not thinking that he actually figured out what was bothering her, she said with a somewhat confused look, "Sorry for what?"

"That I made you feel that way," Speed said truly meaning it. _I didn't want all of this to hurt you. _

Trixie only continued to look at him strangely, still unsure of what he was sorry for.

"For before," he said remembering when he was leaving his home with his black bag in hand. "I had to get away to figure out what I was going to do. I mean…I think I actually knew how Rex may have felt…when he left."

"I understand," Trixe said softly as she placed her hand over his on her face while giving him a sympathetic look_. _Speed had confided in Trixie countless times over his feelings of losing his brother. _I would have given anything to take that pain away from you, Speed._

Taking her hands to hold both in his, he said, "No, Trixie. I can see that you don't totally understand what I'm trying to say."

The girl who could always stand up for and take care of herself in just about any situation only stood there not quite knowing what to say.

"While you, Sparky and just about the rest of the family were hiding in the kitchen when I was about to leave, I didn't know exactly where I was going to end up, but I did know where I was going first."

"Where were you going?" Trixie asked having no idea for once.

"Trix. I was on my way to your place."

"To tell me good-bye?" she asked at least thankful for that. Hadn't he been too out of his mind to even think of her?

Speed smiled as he slowly shook his head no, and then said, "Trixie. I was on my way to your place to take you with me."

At first Trixie looked shocked, but after what he said registered, she asked, "Really?"

"I can't imagine not having you with me." _I can hardly remember when you weren't in my life._

"Oh, Speed," she said pulling him into her arms while tears began to stream down her face.

After this hug, Speed moved to look very deeply into her eyes and said, "You know I need you."

Smiling as she thought back, she then said sounding more like her normal self, "Yes, Mr. Super Star Racer. I remember now. Even back when we officially met at eight years old, you needed me after you crashed your go-cart into those hedges and went down that little hill."

"That happened because I couldn't take my eyes off of you…just like I can't now," Speed said and soon he was leaning closer to her and within seconds their lips met for a very sweet, tender kiss.

"Hey you two," Pops said coming out of his bedroom with Mom Racer, the two now dressed to build a racecar. "We don't have time for that right now. We've got work to do."

With that the young couple gave each other one more smile before dashing off to the garage.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. Jen23_


End file.
